Network latency and throughput of traffic traversing a network are determined by various factors including the number of hops between the source and the destination, congestion in a network path between the source and the destination, branching in the network path, service provider service level agreements, and peering relationships between service providers, among others. In particular, branching in the network path can result from equal cost multi-paths (ECMPs) and link aggregation. Such branching is typically state-less and based on a hash of packets fields, with packets being sent over particular network paths according to the hash of the packet fields. However, this state-less branching of traffic can cause hot spots in some branches leading to congestion and high latency.